


Arya's Demonic Trouble

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demons, Gen, Modern Westeros, POV Arya Stark, Stark Family Demon Slaying, Supportive Siblings, Witches & Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Arya knew she was in deep trouble.Sansa was going to straight up murder her once she found out what she did. Her grandmother had always emphasize that they should always be careful with the occult, a lesson all of them had taken to heart. Her mother was always very careful with her teachings. Her father was even more so.But of course, she wouldn’t be Arya Stark if she didn’t test the rules. And now she was paying for it. For now there was a demon loose on her bedroom.





	Arya's Demonic Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Event Prompt # 10. “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

Arya knew she was in deep trouble.

Sansa was going to straight up murder her once she found out what she did. Her grandmother had always emphasize that they should always be careful with the occult, a lesson all of them had taken to heart. Her mother was always very careful with her teachings. Her father was even more so.

But of course, she wouldn’t be Arya Stark if she didn’t test the rules. And now she was paying for it. For now there was a demon loose on her bedroom. Sure, the demon who answered to the name of Jaqen had taken human form, but he was dangerous nonetheless.

It was time to call in the cavalry. She grabbed her phone and texted her brothers ‘Bring The Kit, emergency.’ And to Sansa she sent another, ‘Oops, my bad. Come home.’

And then she waited outside the house she and Sansa shared. She did not have to wait long, Jon was the first to arrive with bag on his shoulder. Then Bran and Rickon, followed by Robb. Sansa was the last to arrive.

When all of them were together, Arya didn’t even know how to begin to explain. “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

“Arya, what happened?” Robb asked worried etched on his face. It was very unlike Arya to have them all come for an ‘emergency’.

“Ok, I _can_ explain. I’m not _proud_ of my actions…” She took a deep breath. “Ikindofsummonedademon,” she rushed out.

“What the hell Arya?” Sansa snapped. “Mom, dad _and_ grandmother told us to be careful with demon summoning!”

“I know,” Arya drawled out. “But I was curious. I know, I know, it’s stupid. And I had the Ouija board and then… well, oops?”

“Only you Arya,” Jon was trying not to smile. “I get being curious, but you should have had one of us with you.”

“The demon attacked you, didn’t it?” Bran asked, eyes fixed on his sister.

She disliked that Bran could have moments of supernatural wisdom. “I cut him with a dagger and ran out. Sealed my bedroom, so he can’t leave it.”

“Fuck Arya,” this time it was Rickon.

Sansa drew closer to her sister, the anger no longer present in her face, and gave her sister a hug, “Are you ok?”

She returned the hug, and if she held onto Sansa stronger than other days, her sister said nothing. “Yeah.”

“Ok, everyone, listen up,” Robb started. “We’ll need to get rid of the demon. Do you have its name Arya?”

“Yeah I did,” she told him.

“Good, now, Bran comes with me. Jon and Rickon go and stand outside Arya’s window in case it wants to escape. Sansa, get us thyme and we’ll need the blessed silver dagger grandma gave you. Arya, you stay outside. No coming in.”

“But…”

“No Arya,” Jon stopped her, placing his hands on her shoulders, a reassuring smile on his face. “Listen little sister, the demon will be coming after you, the farther away you are, the better.”

She looked at Jon, then at the rest of her siblings. She scrunched her face, displeased at being left out, but she knew that her siblings were only trying to protect her, so she wasn’t angry, just disappointed. “Fine,” she grumbled.

“Thank you,” Jon messed with her hair, in an attempt to make her feel better.

After that, Sansa rushed to the backyard where she grew herbs and came back with two bunches of thyme, giving one to Jon and the other to Robb. Then she watched as they split, Sansa going with Robb and Bran, Jon and Rickon walking towards her window.

She sat down near the door, but she couldn’t hear much. Until a loud laugh broke the calm and then she could hear stuff being thrown around. It was fast and it was over in a few minutes, but she still worried for her siblings. It was her mess and they were cleaning it.

Then silence reigned again.

“Arya! You can come in now, and tell Jon and Rickon to come in too!” Robb’s voice called out.

She rushed to get her brothers and then the three of them made their way inside. Robb looked worse for wear, but still smiled at them. Bran’s face was completely blank, a sign that he’d used his powers and Sansa was pale. “Well, we got it,” Robb said.

“Thanks,” she told her brother. Then launched herself at him and hugging him tightly.

“How about I make us hot chocolate,” Sansa tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. “We all need it, I think.”

“Good idea,” she told her sister. “Thank you Sans.”

Sansa simply hugged her and went to the kitchen. Robb looked around once more and then pulled her to the kitchen, the rest of them followed, Jon pushing Bran’s wheelchair. They sat in silence in the kitchen table as Sansa made the chocolate.

“Here, I added marshmallows,” Sansa said as she placed the mugs in front of everyone.

“So?” Jon asked, then took a sip of his chocolate. “What were we dealing with? And the chocolate is good Sansa.”

“One that was looking for a soul to devour,” Bran answered.

Jon, Rickon and Arya winced.

“Lesson learned,” she muttered. “Never again, unless I’m better prepared.”

“Thank you,” a chorus of voices answered.

She rolled her eyes, trying to feign annoyance.

“It’s late,” Sansa spoke. “Why don’t you boys stay over? We could have a sleepover in the living room?”

She understood what her sister was trying to do and was grateful, that way she wouldn’t have to ask her brothers to stay.

Jon caught up quickly, “Yeah, it’s been a while. Maybe even a movie?”

“Hell yeah!” Was Rickon’s enthusiastic response.

“Bran?” Robb asked his brother.

“Sure, why not?”

“I’ll get everything,” Sansa beamed at her siblings. “I’ll be right back.”

Jon and Robb moved the furniture about, and Sansa made them a nest of pillows and blankets. And when all of them were laying down, she never felt more grateful for her family.


End file.
